


First Laughter

by Kris534



Category: Food Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Bubbles - Freeform, Cleaning, Cuties, Gay, Laughter, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 04:10:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15900630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kris534/pseuds/Kris534
Summary: The first time B-52 ever heard Brownie laugh.





	First Laughter

It’s late in the restaurant, the sign flipped on the “closed” side, with no customers left in the restaurant. The only ones left in the restaurant was the pair B-52 and Brownie, one wiping the tables down and the other sweeping the dust away. B-52 looks up from the floor and over to Brownie, who’s leaning over to a table, wiping it down. B-52 didn’t know what came over him at that moment, but he walked over to Brownie quietly and whispered in his ear, “You look pretty like this.” 

Brownie lets out a small yelp and stands up straight, while dropping the cloth at the same time. He turns to see who whispered that to him and glares at B-52. “That startled me! You were almost like Coffee or Chocolate, I thought they came in here for a second.” Brownie gives a small pout and his cheeks flush, finally realizing what B-52 actually whispered to him. B-52 blushes too, the embarrassment reaching him. He lets out a small sorry to Brownie, giving him a quick kiss to the cheek before finishing up his work. Brownie blushes more and smiles, continuing his work as well.

Once the two finished cleaning around the restaurant, the two get to work on the dishes. They agreed to clean them by hand, so they could spend more time together. Brownie turns on the water and cleans off the food on the first plate as B-52 asks, “How come Master Attendant isn’t here?” Brownie responds with, “I believe that Master Attendant needed to take of care of something and asked me to clean up for the night.” He hands the now clean plate to B-52, who begins to dry it off. “You didn’t have to stay here with me and help me you know.” B-52 bumps Brownie’s shoulder with his and smiles at him. “Of course I had to.”

The dishwashing continues like this, with simple banter going on. Eventually, Brownie decides to make more bubbles in the sink, and plays with it for a bit. B-52 puts the plate he was currently drying down and notices what he’s doing. He sticks his hand in the sink and grabs a handful of bubbles. “It...feels soft.” He comments, flexing his fingers in the bubbles. Brownie smiles, doing the same.

B-52 ditches the dishwashing completely and focuses on how nice the bubbles feel on his hand, Brownie watches with a smile on his face. The taller man turns to look at Brownie and sticks his hand in the sink again, getting his hand full of bubbles. He holds Brownie’s face still with his mechanic hand and draws whiskers on his face with the bubbles. Brownie squirms away at first but starts giggling from the tickling sensation. Soon, the giggling turns to laughter.

Brownie’s lover can only stand there with shock, how could someone be so cute? B-52 reaches outward to kiss him, but slips on water. He falls on top of Brownie and the two fall on the ground. B-52 wraps a hand behind Brownie’s head so he wouldn’t hurt his head, but B-52’s knee hits the ground hard, and B-52 starts to groan in pain. 

“Are you okay darling?! Do you need help getting up? I’m so sorry!” Brownie starts to ramble but B-52 puts a finger on his lips, shushing him. The two stare at each other for a bit before Brownie slowly wraps his arms around B-52’s neck. B-52 squirms a bit, his neck a bit ticklish, but smiles. B-52 leans in and kisses Brownie, with Brownie happily kissing him back.


End file.
